Whispers in the Dark
by Heartless-Jazz
Summary: TF Wolves. After a tragedy, Jazz is left orphaned and alone facing certain death. That is until the ’spirits’ lead a mother wolf to his rescue. Now, he and his adopted brothers are causing all sorts of havoc for the pack all the while, Jazz is trying to
1. Tragedy and Arrivals

_**A/N and Disclaimer : This was written with my good friend from Deviantart, xxxaimeexxx. We do not own Transfomers in any form unfortunately; We are just playing with them in Wolf form. I hope you enjoy. **_

A stream of crimson life oozed down the neck of a once beautiful she-wolf. In her prime, she had been beautiful with her coat of snowy white fur. A single blue star marking sat upon her head like a crown showing her for what she really was. Her body was cold, stiff now; her soul vanishing back into the realm of dreams. Betrayal. It had only be an hour since the crime was committed by someone she trusted with not only her life, but the life of her lone pup as well. The world teaches harsh and cruel lessons…

Behind her a small puppy whimpered frightened and alone. Like his mother, his coat has been mostly snowy white with a free minor exceptions of black. Around his eyes and chest lay blue fur; his eyes the color golden. The puppy had turned six weeks old today, a feat within itself, but now it seemed like his time was drawing near. Without a mother, how would he survive? He moved cuddling in the only safe place he had ever know…under his mother's loving paws.

* * *

Ironhide whined impatiently as he trotted back and forth just outside his small den; inside his mate of many seasons, Chromia, was giving birth to his first litter of puppies. The couple had tried off-and-on again during the mating season to no avail; they had almost given up hope. Then the spirits shined down upon them blessing them with the gift of life; Chromia had become pregnant. Hearing a faint whine, Ironhide lowered his head intently staring into the darkness as if he could see through it. His ears flicked every now capturing every sound around him. Well almost every sound. He had been so intently focused on the events going on inside his den, he didn't even notice the pack alpha's approach.

Optimus Prime could be called a lot of things; but the two qualities that described his best were strong and fearless. On many occasions, the multi-colored male had 'single-handily'; like his father before him…Optimus was a born leader. Moving beside Ironhide, the mostly blue, red, and grey male sat his tail slightly wagging behind him. He had been blessed just a week before with his own litter of puppies; of course…they weren't his first litter and they surely wouldn't be his last. "Relax…" he said to his red and grey friend. "She'll be fine.."

Ironhide grumbled something under his breath not daring to say it aloud. He loved Optimus like a brother, but sometimes he just didn't understand things. Like now. How did he know everything was going to turn out okay? There were a million different possible scenarios that could play out; not all of them pretty. Besides, the first litter was always the hardest on the female for they didn't know what to except or what to do. They were running on pure instinct. Pacing once more gave a small whine of worry voicing his concern. "This is taking to long…What if something is wrong with the puppies? What is something is wrong with her?"

Prime chuckled shaking his head clearly amused by his friend's strange behavior. "She is and will be fine, Ironhide. Females have been doing this since the dawn of time. I'm sure they know what they are doing." He looked his friend over before 'commanding' him to sit down with an alpha gesture. "You have to calm down. I'm sure hearing you run amuck outside is just stressing her more."

Ironhide's ears fell flat against his head as he forced himself to lay upon the gravel and grass. Optimus did have a point, and he had to know something about this right? After all, he himself had fathered most of the pack. "Sorry..its just." The stressed male sighed. "I don' t want to lose her.." He glanced in his friend's direction with a worried gaze.

Optimus gave his friend an understanding look; he knew exactly what Ironhide was going through. He had been in his paw prints many times over. "I felt the same way, Hide. Still do." He stood nudging the expecting father in a friendly gesture. Suddenly both male's ears perked as Chromia called out to her mate encouraging him to come back inside. "See..I told you so."

Ironhide smiled as he slowly entered the den; he had no clue what to expect now. As he neared the back, faint whimpers caught his attention edging on his curiosity. Soon he was in front of his mate staring at the small moving red and yellow 'furballs'. "You had two…"

Chromia smiled up at her mate tiredly, her tail giving a few weak wags. "No, Ironhide, she said matter-of-factly. "We had twins.."


	2. A Chance

_**(A/N and Disclaimer: Me and my pal wrote yet another chapter. Hope you like it. Once again, we don't own transformers just playing with them.)**_

Chromia moved quietly threw the forest as graceful as a leaf floating on a summer breeze. The beautiful green and white female has finally gotten a break from her 'playful' pups in the form of Elita. She felt sorry for her friend ..almost. Thanks to her kindness, Chromia and Ironhide had finally gotten some alone time. Currently, the pair were tracking a herd of elk closing in quickly…

Ironhide smiled as he moved on the opposite of his mate; it had been to long since their last hunt together. He had begun to feel restless staying so close to home constant, but it was a necessity. His two troublesome sons wouldn't do well without their mother for more than a few hours. They had to move quickly or give up the hunt all together. They had already been pushing the limit on time.

Chromia looked over to her mate signaling the attack; she had been hiding, spying on the herd for a few minutes now picking out any possible weak links. Suddenly, the couple were in action. They separated a small weak cow; it looked to be an elder. They moved gracefully as one; each movement have a specific purpose. It was almost as if they had practiced this a thousand times over..in reality they had.

Panting, Ironhide licked the warm blood from his muzzle smiling to his mate. No matter how many times he had seen her hunt, he never could keep himself from staring. She like him was a born warrior; driven by instinct and need, the pair made fit as if destined by the sprits themselves. "You eat first.."

Chromia smiled lovingly at her mate wagging her tail slightly; Ironhide was always just a 'gentleman'. "How about we eat at the same time?" She moved licking her mate's muzzle in a show of affection. He was so strong and graceful; everything she could of hoped for in a mate. Thus began their meal…well until a strange whimpering noise drew Chromia's attention. Her ear's flicked pinpointing it's location. She could tell it was a puppy by its squeakness; Not only was it a puppy though..it was a puppy in need. Without saying a word to Ironhide, she took off in the sounds direction.

* * *

The puppy whimpered pitiful as he snuggled under his mother's decaying corpse. It had been a miracle that the scavengers that preyed upon her flesh didn't eat him as well. His once chubby stomach had deflated dramatically without a steady supply of food and water. His once marvelous coat dulled by dirt, grime, and parasites. He was body temperature had already begun to fall … a sure sign of impending death.

The stench of the of what used to be a female wolf overwhelmed Chromia's senses as she entered the small hidden den. She felt her stomach lurch forward; if she wasn't careful, she would lose what little elk she had eaten. It was a sickening sight indeed. If it wasn't for the constant whimpering of the small puppy, Chromia would have turned tail already, but her mother instincts had kicked in. She wouldn't have wanted her own children in this situation. Moving the stiff paw aside, she found the small pitiful bundle licking it lovingly. The pup had already been hers from the moment she heard its whimpering. Now there was only one problem…introducing it to her family and pack.

She picked the puppy up gently by its scruff careful not to tear its delicate skin. Almost instantly, the male pup curled into a small ball; it made carrying easier for the parents. He looked as if he could go at any minute, but his new mother wouldn't let that happen. Another small hungry whimper escaped the puppy's throat making her heart lurch forward. Whoever had done this act of violence was worse than any human she had encountered.

Quickly, Chromia headed back in Ironhide's direction. The male probably was confused beyond all belief right now after her sudden disappearance. She was careful as she moved hoping gracefully over fallen trees and logs. Soon..her mate's form was coming into view. Chromia only hoped he was in a good mood. "Ironhide…" she said through her full mouth. " I want you to meet someone. I'm..going to keep him."

Ironhide sniffed the filthy pup snorting in disgust; there was no telling what the small wolf might have been carrying. "Chromia, you can't be serious.." He took a few side steps back shaking his head. "Take it back were it came from.."

The green and white she-wolf pleaded with her mate for a few more minutes in hopes of changing his mind. "His mother is dead, Hide…" She sat the small weak puppy on the ground looking at him with sorrow filled eyes. Another negative reaction from Ironhide coaxed a growl from her throat; she was quickly growing angry. "You know what.." She snapped at his shoulder making the male back up a bit. "You take him back to die, cause I'm not doing it."

"But..look at it." Ironhide was cautiously moving around his mate watching for any sign of an attack. Chromia had always been the time to bite first and ask questions later. In fact, she was one cause of the few scars that covered his body. "It will die anyway; Why waste the time? It could endanger our puppies.."

She now knew she couldn't win him over; glaring at her mate, Chromia picked the small pup back up again walking back towards their den. She didn't care what Ironhide thought anymore; the pup was just dirty and in need of food. After a bath, he would be fine. Besides how could anyone leave behind something so cute and helpless. The puppy would make it just fine..She would make sure of it.


End file.
